


Prompt #7 - "Oh my God. You're in love with him."

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean in Denial, Deanial, M/M, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(A/N: This is almost a high school au of 'Don't Ask Charlie For Advice' without the sex . Maybe I'll continue it sometime. Hell, maybe I'll rewrite the actual 'Don't Ask Charlie For Advice' with better smut and better characterization. What do you lovelies think about that?)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prompt #7 - "Oh my God. You're in love with him."

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This is almost a high school au of 'Don't Ask Charlie For Advice' without the sex . Maybe I'll continue it sometime. Hell, maybe I'll rewrite the actual 'Don't Ask Charlie For Advice' with better smut and better characterization. What do you lovelies think about that?)

"So you like him?" Charlie laughed, leaning back into her chair, looking at Dean with her eyebrows raised. Dean came to her for help and she already knew what it was about. She just needed Dean to admit it to himself...

Dean rolled his eyes, scoffing at Charlie's assumption. "No, why would I like him? I'm not /gay/." Dean laughed as if it was the most absurd thing that she could suggest. Cas was his friend. Besides, Dean had only ever liked women. Sure, some guys looked appealing to him but he never went for it.

He saw how that gay guys in his school were treated, it was bullshit. So for as long as he could remember, he stuck with the ladies and put his reppressed emotions for the male gender on the back burner.

Charlie sighed, realizing that this might end up being more difficult than she originally thought. Hell, Dean didn't even think that she knew who he was talking about. She had known that this was about Cas before Dean even said a word. "Fine, fine. You're not gay, but I'm not letting this go. You might be bisexual." Charlie had figured out that Dean was bisexual three years ago, but he didn't know that.

Dean sighed, avoiding Charlie's statement. "I'm being serious, Charlie. I wanna figure out why I feel so weird around this guy. I don't think that I like him at least... now you have me confused." Dean groaned dramatically, leaning his head back against the couch.

Charlie smiled, determined to get Dean to admit that he liked Cas. "So you said you feel weird around him, right? So what kind of weird?" Charlie propped her feet on the edge of the couch, waiting for Dean's response. 

Dean looked out into space longingly, humming contently. Charlie could see the lovestruck glint in his eyes. "A good weird. He's a good weird. So I guess he makes me feel weird in a good way." Dean sighed. "The kind of weird that makes you want to get to know someone better."

Charlie grinned, clearing her throat to get Deam's attention. "You sound like a freakin' romance novel." She giggled, surprised that Dean could even be that sappy. "You've got it bad."

Dean crossed his arms, getting defensive. "Just because he's attractive doesn't mean that I'm attracted to him. Maybe the reason I feel weird around him is because...uh-" Dean looked around the room nervously, trying to think of something as his cheeks flushed red.

"Oh my god." Charlie laughed. "You're in love with him." She giggled, getting out her phone and getting ready to text Cas. "You're so in love with Cas." Charlie began to type out a message.

Dean raised an eyebrow, blush still apparent on his face. "Cas? How do you know that it's Cas? Did I tell you that it was Cas?" His head tilted slightly to the right in confusion. "I didn't tell you who it was..."

Charlie smirked, finishing and sending her text to Cas before looking back at Dean. "First of all, you picked up that head tilt shit from him. Every time he does that you stare at him like he's the fucking sun." Charlie laughed, taking her feet off of the couch. "Secondly, I see the way you two look at each other...it isn't exactly friendly."

Dean's face was bright red, blush even spreading to the tips of his ears. "Is it-uh..is it really that obvious..You really think I like him?" Dean sighed, accepting defeat. 

Charlie nodded, pulling her phone out again to show Dean what she had sent to Cas. "He's going to your house, expecting something important, too. Please don't back out, he's excited." 

Dean's face lit up at the text, and he stood up quickly to gather his stuff. "Are you sure that he likes me back? You think this will really work?"

Charlie giggled, shooing Dean out the door. "Yes, Dean. I'm sure of it. Now go get your prince charming." She smiled, laying back on the couch.

Dean was out the door and in his car in seconds flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Dean did indeed get his prince charming.


End file.
